Erleuchtung
Als Kurama Nana gerettet hatte,hatte Nana in gesehen und freute das Kurama da wär.Und als Kurama Mariko umbringen wollte,wollte Nana wissen warum? Und Kurama sagte weil Mariko Kurama's richtige Tochter ist,und Nana fragt sich warum Nana das warum Kurama es zu Nana sagt,und Nana spürte Lucy,und Nana so verschlagen und Kurama fragte sich was Nana hätte und Nana sagte "Lucy ist hier,ich kann ihre Gegenwart spüren!" Und Kurama sagte "Lucy ist hier!" Und Lucy ging auf dem Straßeweg und Isobe redete mit Kakuzawa und sagte das Shirakawa tot wär und das Lucy sie getötet und wie Lucy da hiengekommen wär,und danach legte Isobe das Time-Modus auf und sagte "Auch wenn sie so ein Monster ist,aber sie bleibt Doktor Kurama's Tochter" Und Mariko sagte leise "Kurama" Und Isobe ging und sagte zu einem Politzt das er sich nicht bewegen soll,und das er Aufpassen soll,das Mariko nicht enfliehen soll! Aber danach stand Mariko auf und der Politzt hatte Versucht Mariko zuerschissen und danach töte Mariko ihn,und Isobe kam und bekamm einen großen Schreck,und Mariko sagte das Lucy hier auf dem Weg wär und das sie Lucy töten will,und Lucy kam zu Mariko und Mariko fragte sich warum Lucy gekommen wär,und Lucy sagte das sie das gesagt hätte,und Mariko sagte das sie ein vieles Selbstvertrauen hätte,und danach sagte Lucy das sie Niemanden damit hienneinziehen will,und Mariko machte so ein stulles Lachen und stregte all ihre Vektoren zu Lucy raus,und Lucy rannte weg,und Mariko wollte sie suchen und Lucy fragte sich was für ein Wesen das wär,und Lucy war hinter Mariko und Lucy schubste Mariko aus dem Rollstuhl,und danach waren Trännen in Mariko's Augen,und Lucy kam und sagte das Jemanden ihre Leiden erlösen soll,und Mariko fangte anzuweinen und sagte das Lucy Mariko töten würde,aber das ziehte Mariko nicht so ein,sie stregte all ihre Vektore an Lucy's Bauch und Lucy stürtze ab und fangte anzubluten und danach war es ihr zuviel und Lucy verlierte ihren einen Horn,und verliere ihre Augenfarbe,und Isobe machte einen Bild von Lucy,und Lucy sah total Verschlagen aus und sie war am Ende.Als Mariko Lucy besiegt hatte,kam Kurama mit Nana und Kurama sagte "Mariko" Und Mariko fragte sich wär da war? Und Isobe sagte "Kurama" Und Mariko sagte das es sein Vater wär,und Kurama kuckte sie traurig an,und Mariko wollte zu ihm,aber Mariko fallte runter,und sie wollte das er Mariko helfen soll,aber er wollte Mariko mit einer Pistole erschissen,und Mariko fangte anzuweinen und sagte das er sie ermorden will und das Kurama endlich zu Mariko kam,und das Kurama endlich Mariko vom dunklen Turm hollt,und Mariko's Mutter und Kurama eine schöne Familie wär.Aber Mariko fangte anzuweinen und so! Und Nana sagte das Mariko gefährlich wär und sie sagte zu Kurama "Papa" Und Mariko fragte sich warum? Und Mariko wusste jetzt,dass Kurama immer für Nana da wär und nie für Mariko und das sie Mariko im dunklen Turm gelassen hat! Und danach grief Mariko Nana an,und Kurama schrie "Nana" Und Kurama wollte Mariko immer noch töten,und Mariko wollte weiter machen,wenn es ihm traurig macht,und danach schlägte Mariko Nana und Nana tat es sehr weh,und danach Kurama die Pistole aus der Hand und Mariko kuckte traurig und Nana falte runter und Kurama kam zu Mariko und Mariko wollte das er nicht näher kommen sollte,und Kurama nam Mariko auf dem Arm und sagte wie lieb sie Mariko hatte und das Kurama Mariko nie vergessen hätte,und danach wollten sie zusammen sterben und Kurama sagte das Isobe und Kurama zusammen immer mit Shirakawa im Forschungszentrum gearbeitet haben und so und danach kam Kurama zu Nana und sagte das sie glücklich bleiben soll und weiter Leben soll und so! Und danach ging Kurama mit Mariko,und danach folgte Nana Kurama,aber er ging einfach weg und lasste Nana allein,und Nana war sehr traurig darüber.Und Kurama und Mariko waren sehr Unten auf der Brücke,Mariko sagte "Vater" Aber erst wollte Kurama was Sagen,dass Kurama und Hiromi an sie immer Gedacht und Gemocht haben,sie haben Mariko nie vergessen,und danach wollte Isobe Mariko und Kurama töten mit dem Time-Modus,und danach platze Mariko's Time-Modus,und Kurama und Mariko starben zusammen. ﻿﻿Als Lucy von Mariko besiegt wurde,hatte Lucy Nana gesehen und war ist sehr nett,und lasste sie diesmal am Leben,aber sie hatte schon Isobe's Kopf abgerissen und in getötet.Kohta wartete auf Lucy,und sie war da und Kohta sagte das Lucy sich verletzt hatte,und dann saßen Lucy und Kohta auf der Treppe,Lucy sagte das Diclounis(e) nicht weiter Leben konnten und das sie die Menschheit auslöschen musste.Und Lucy ging,aber Kohta hilt sie und lasste sie nicht weg,und Kohta sagte das Lucy Kanae und seinen Vater getötet hätte,aber das kann er ihr nie verzeihen aber er liebte Lucy auch immer Früher und Nyu,und dann fangten Lucy und Kohta sich zuküssen und denkten an die Erinnerungen an Früher.Und Lucy sagte das sie zuviel Durch gemacht hätten und das sie das Alles Vergessen konnten,und dann Umarmten Lucy und Kohta sich,und Lucy weinte.Und danach stand Lucy da,und die Polisten erschissten sie und Lucy töte sich selber von ihnen,und Lucy verlar ihren nächsten Horn.Als Nana mit Kurama kam um Mariko zutöten,wollte Mariko das sie zusammen Leben mit ihrer Mutter und sich vorstellen einen gemeinsamen Haus zuhaben,aber Aufeinmal sprach Kurama zu Nana "Papa" Und Mariko fragte sich wieso? Und Mariko grief Nana an und Nana tat es sehr weh,sie wollte das Kurama rennen wollte und Kurama blieb noch da,und Mariko schlägt Nana diesmal und Nana fangte anzubluten und danach lässte Kurama sterben sein und Mariko wurde traurig und Nana falte runter! Und Kurama ging mit Mariko fort und Nana sagte "Papa" Und rennte hinter ihn her,und Nana machte sich Sorgen um Kurama und Mariko und Kurama wollten zusammen sterben und Kurama sagte wie wichtig Mariko ihn wär und Hiromi hätte Mariko auch sehr lieb gehabt! Und danach starben die Beiden,der Time-Modus platze und Nana bekam einen großen Schreck,und Nana weinte und schrie "Papa" Und danach kam Lucy und sagte das sie Nachhause gehen sollte das tat sie auch,als Nana Zuhause war kochte sie mit Mayu sie und dann Früstückten Mayu,Kouta,Yuka und Nana dachte an die scjöneren die es gibt an Mariko und Lucy und danach lebte Nana Zufrieden und Schön im Maple In.﻿Und als Yuka sagte das sie Besuch hätten,und Kohta kuchte was Los wär und danach sagte er "Sie ist wieder weg"